


Золушка из караоке

by Deamuus, Firoy (nadin_hime)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drinking Games, Humor, M/M, Romance, indirect penetration, light post-canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 10:01:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14330034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deamuus/pseuds/Deamuus, https://archiveofourown.org/users/nadin_hime/pseuds/Firoy
Summary: Иногда Золушки после бала не оставляют даже туфелек.





	Золушка из караоке

**Author's Note:**

> Нельзя однажды придумать и не написать пейринг с провокационным названием дайдай!

Про вечеринку в честь победителей Дайшо узнал случайно. Собственно, про нее слышал весь вестибюль Токийского дворца спорта, где ее громко обсуждали Куроо и Бокуто: вечером в шесть в известном караоке-клубе центра.  
  
Он пришел после семи, когда все уже сидели по группкам — просто просочился вместе с незнакомыми парнями, поэтому на его появление никто не отреагировал. Сами победители в полном составе сияли довольными лицами. Дайшо заметил несколько человек из Инаризаки, Ушиджиму, почти всю Некому, Фукуродани, остальных он не знал, но, надо полагать, это тоже были бывшие соперники.   
  
Дайшо подключился к соседнему разговору и заказал у официантки коктейль. Сколько же здесь человек? Комната была рассчитана на небольшую фирму, но даже так яблоку негде было упасть.  
  
Спустя несколько громких тостов и обещаний в следующий раз победить почти вся Карасуно отвалилась спать. День финального матча, церемония награждения и десяток интервью выжали их до капли. Примеру Карасуно последовали самые нестойкие и желающие успеть на последнюю электричку, то есть почти все. И оставшиеся теперь свободно умещались за два стола.   
  
— Вечеринка капитанов? — хмыкнул он, подсаживаясь ближе к Савамуре.  
  
— Бывших капитанов, — поправил Ушиджима.  
  
Все поморщились, и Куроо с Савамурой осушили до дна свои стаканы.  
  
— Вот умеешь ты поддержать настроение, — капризно скривился Ойкава.  
  
— Зато он перестанет звать тебя в Шираторизаву, — заметил Савамура.  
  
— Ха-ха, — Ойкава задрал нос, так что его локоны подпрыгнули. — Этой шутке уже три года.  
  
— Зато теперь мы с Ушивакой поступим в один университет, — Бокуто гордо скрестил на груди руки. — И он забудет о тебе.  
  
— А вы куда собрались? — тихо спросил Кита, и все вздрогнули, потому что забыли о его присутствии.  
  
— Кэйо!  
  
— Нет! — в ужасе воскликнул Ойкава. — Я не хочу быть с вами в одной команде.  
  
Обсуждение поступления быстро свернули, и Ойкава с Бокуто снова заняли караоке. Куроо, после короткого препирательства с Дайшо, тоже присоединился к ним.   
  
— Вы с Куроо хорошо ладите, — задумчиво произнес Савамура, когда заиграла приторная песня из какого-то аниме.  
  
Дайшо фыркнул.  
  
— Ты серьёзно считаешь, что я буду возиться с таким, как он?  
  
Куроо с Бокуто в это время провальсировали на предельной скорости мимо их стола, фальцетом напевая слова. Дайшо и Савамура проводили их взглядами.  
  
— Нет, конечно.  
  
Спустя три песни и один опустевший стакан Дайшо позвонили родители, и он вышел поговорить, а когда вернулся, то поющая троица уже расселась по местам, и обстановка неуловимо изменилась.  
  
— Что такое? — он прищурился, внимательно оглядывая каждого. Ойкава, Куроо, Бокуто, Савамура, Ушиджима — у всех блестели глаза. В стаканах у каждого была налита прозрачная жидкость с зеленой дымкой.  
  
— Угощайся! — Куроо бодро пододвинул к нему такое же. — Коктейль хорошего настроения.  
  
— Это законно?  
  
Судя по многозначительным ухмылкам, ответ был отрицательный. Дайшо принюхался: пахло хвоей и цитрусом. Он сделал вид, что выпил, а сам незаметно сплюнул все в цветочный макет — Дайшо знал Куроо достаточно хорошо, чтобы не пить ничего из его рук. На губах остался сладкий привкус апельсина и легкая горечь. Тем не менее по телу разлилась легкая расслабленность. Дайшо в ужасе уставился на Савамуру, который только что ополовинил свой стакан.  
  
— Ну что? — Бокуто довольно потер ладони. — Поиграем в «Я никогда не»?  
  
Дайшо уронил лицо в ладонь.  
  
Уже на третьем круге игры стало ясно, что богатым и разнообразным жизненным опытом обладают преимущественно Ойкава и внезапно Савамура — Дайшо не знал близко ни того, ни другого, но Савамура казался ему сдержанным и здравомыслящим парнем, не склонным творить херню. Херню наверняка творили Куроо и Бокуто, причем в количестве, но темы, которые поднимались в игре, очевидно, были недостаточно для них упоротыми — оба пропускали вот уже второй круг.  
  
— Я никогда не разбивал окно волейбольным мячом, — поделился с общественностью Ушиджима. Бокуто почесал в затылке и залпом опрокинул свой стакан, благо, там оставалось на донышке. Дайшо уже начал переживать, что еще немного, и он останется единственным трезвым человеком за этим столом.  
  
— Именно волейбольным? — уточнил Кита и, получив утвердительный ответ, пожал плечами, не притронувшись к своей выпивке.  
  
Савамура выпил молча, с каким-то виноватым лицом. На безмолвный вопрос он пояснил:  
  
— Это было окно в отцовском автомобиле. Меня даже не ругали, но во дворе я с тех пор не играл, только в зале.  
  
Он внезапно икнул, и только это сейчас выдавало, насколько он пьян; по остальным это было чуть более заметно. У Ойкавы блестели глаза и не закрывался рот, Ушиджима то и дело зависал на простых движениях, Куроо ухмылялся так, будто задумал какую-то пакость, или даже уже ее осуществил — хотя почему «будто», Дайшо имел достаточно неприятного опыта на этот счет, чтобы судить наверняка.  
  
— Твоя очередь, — сказал ему Ушиджима. Дайшо задумался, возя свой стакан по столешнице из стороны в сторону. В этой компании информацию о себе следовало дозировать очень тщательно.  
  
— Я никогда не тискал пушистых котяток, — озвучил он и обвел компанию — компанию суровых спортивных парней — торжествующим взглядом.  
  
— А сиамские считаются? — снова уточнил Кита.  
  
— Все считаются, — решительно утвердил Бокуто и взялся за свой стакан с видом человека, который начинает с тискания котят каждый свой трудовой день.  
  
— А Кенма считается? — встрял Куроо, и, кажется, кто-то пнул его под столом.  
  
Остальные выпили без возражений. Передавая эстафету, Дайшо поймал на себе взгляд Савамуры — какой-то обеспокоенный.  
  
— Ты правда никогда? — спросил Савамура, понизив голос — они сидели совсем рядом.  
  
Дайшо как можно небрежнее пожал плечами.  
  
— У нас дома никогда не было кошек, а чужие мне в руки не давались. Один мелкий засранец даже поцарапал как-то раз, — он скользнул взглядом по Куроо и поморщился. — Так что увы, я обделен этой радостью в своей жизни.  
  
От теперь уже сочувственного взгляда ему стало не по себе. А потом тяжелая рука Савамуры коснулась его бедра, и Дайшо стало не по себе прямо-таки очень.  
  
— Так не должно быть, — твердо сказал Савамура. Его рука медленно поползла по джинсовой ткани вверх, туда, где ей находиться не следовало, и Дайшо внезапно стало жарко, хотя кондиционер в комнате работал на полную.  
  
— Н-не должно, — взять голос под контроль удалось не сразу. Дайшо имел в виду, конечно же, не котят, но Савамура, очевидно, был недостаточно трезв, чтобы вникать в такие нюансы. Он серьезно кивнул и придвинулся ближе, притерся плечом, приобняв Дайшо со спины. Дайшо позорно пискнул — слава богу, кажется, никто не обращал на них внимания — и вскочил.  
  
— Мне нужно в туалет, — торопливо сказал он и сбежал быстрее, чем Савамура успел что-то сказать в ответ.  
  


***

  
Дайшо стоял и долго умывался над раковиной, глядя на свое покрасневшее до кончиков ушей отражение. Нет-нет-нет. Он все еще чувствовал горячую ладонь, скользящую по внутренней стороне бедра, голос Савамуры, спрашивающего, почему он так напряжен, и поднимающийся внизу живота жар.  
  
Ему нереально повезло, что никто не заметил происходящего. Сейчас Дайшо вернется, быстро заберет свою куртку и назавтра же забудет об этом ебаном стыде.  
  
Дверь скрипнула, и Дайшо увидел опирающегося на дверь Савамуру. Целеустремленный взгляд на его лице не обещал ничего хорошего.  
  
— Тебе плохо? — спросил Савамура, подходя и участливо кладя руку на плечо.  
  
— А хочешь сделать хорошо? — едко заметил Дайшо. Рука крепче сжалась на его плече и повела вниз, остановившись между лопаток. Дайшо бросило в дрожь.  
  
— А что если да? — Савамура смотрел как-то совсем непроницаемо. Его темные глаза, кажется, поглощали весь свет в комнате — и все внимание Дайшо. Где сейчас был Савамура, стоящий в стойке для приема и спасающий критические мячи, и откуда взялся этот Савамура, который недвусмысленно опустил ладонь на поясницу Дайшо и цеплял пальцами кожу под ремешком джинс.   
  
Скажите Дайшо, что ему это снится.  
  
— Ты всем своим друзьям так помогаешь, или я чем-то отличился? — он резко развернулся, и рука Савамуры скользнула по его заднице. Тот шагнул ближе, провел пальцем от уха до ключицы.  
  
— Ты выглядишь как человек, которому не хватает внимания.  
  
— Я всегда такой!  
  
Савамура неожиданно мягко улыбнулся.  
  
— Значит, тебе постоянно его не хватает. И ты специально делаешь вид, что тебе плевать, — голос Савамуры становился все тише, а лицо все приближалось. Дайшо уперся поясницей в столешницу, прогибаясь назад. — Но на самом деле тебе не плевать.  
  
Об этот голос с бархатцой хотелось потереться, но Дайшо гордость не позволяла. Он не мог сказать Савамуре, как тот был близок к правде.  
  
— Ты можешь отодвинуться? — попросил Дайшо, глядя в пышущее жаром лицо.  
  
— Не хочу.  
  
— А я хочу, — чем дальше, тем больше его бесила вся эта ситуация, а Савамура словно знал, зачем Дайшо пытается оттолкнуть, и смотрел еще более участливо.  
  
— Не надо, — сказал он и, обхватив ладонью его шею, поцеловал. И мысли разом отпали.  
  
Кажется, в той игре кто-то говорил, что никогда не целовался. Кажется, это был сам Савамура, а теперь посмотрите, что он вытворял с языком Дайшо. Сам Дайшо тоже не целовался ни с кем, но с уверенностью мог утверждать, что девственники так не могут.  
  
Дайшо хотел так и сказать, но изо рта вырвалось только слабое поскуливание, и он решил, что спросит потом.  
  
— Кабинка, — между выдохами сказал Дайшо, хватаясь за последние вменяемые мысли о том, что их могут увидеть — причем, вероятно, свои же.  
  
Его ударили спиной о дверцу, развели коленом ноги и поцеловали под подбородком, но Дайшо только сильнее вцепился в плечи Савамуры и подставил шею. Он готов был растечься прямо здесь. Оказывается, его шея была очень чувствительной.  
  
За дверью послышались голоса. Дайшо оттолкнулся, рукой нащупал ручку и втащил их обоих в легко поддавшуюся дверь.  
  
Его тут же приперли к стенке лицом, с рычанием оставили крепкий засос позади, прошлись под футболкой ладонью и притерлись стояком к заднице. Дайшо низко застонал, наугад вцепился пятерней в волосы Савамуры и прогнулся в пояснице. Второй рукой он расстегнул молнию на джинсах, позволив широкой шершавой ладони обхватить вставший член.  
  
— Расслабься, — мягко прошептал на ухо Савамура, и у Дайшо побежали мурашки по спине.  
  
Ощущения стократно отличались от обычной дрочки. Одно дело, когда ты сам контролируешь силу и частоту, а другое — когда это решает за тебя другой. Да еще и вероятность быть услышанными обостряла чувства, и Дайшо всерьез опасался, что долго не протянет. Он развернулся в руках Савамуры, глубоко поцеловал, на ощупь приспустил брюки и обхватил оба члена. Глаза Савамуры распахнулись, и он положил свою ладонь поверх, растягивая размашистые движения рукой и не прекращая терзать ртом шею. Дайшо чувствовал его член своим, и хватило всего пары фрикций, чтобы острый как лезвие оргазм прошил все тело. Савамура содрогнулся и оперся лбом о плечо Дайшо.   
  
Смешавшаяся сперма перемазала им руки и теперь стекала вниз по одежде, и при виде этого на Дайшо свалилась необычайная ясность случившегося. Они действительно сделали это по пьяни в туалете караоке-клуба. Дайшо, конечно, так ничего и не выпил, но после поцелуев во рту оставался пряный вкус травяной настойки.  
  
— Эй, Савамура, — он тряхнул плечом, чтобы скинуть того с себя. Но голова Савамуры лишь безвольно перекатилась набок — он стоял на ногах, но при этом, похоже, крепко спал. Дайшо застонал и громко выругался.   
  
Он вытер их обоих туалетной бумагой, поправил торчащую одежду и волосы, загрузил Савамуру себе на плечо и дотащил его до треклятой двери их комнаты.  
  
— Ребята, забирайте готового, — он свалил Савамуру на ближайший диван и, не дожидаясь реакции, схватил куртку с вешалки и пулей вылетел из клуба.  
  


***

  
Только переступив порог дома, вспотевший, раздраженный этой дурацкой ситуацией Дайшо обнаружил, что куртка — чужая. И он догадывался, чья; он помнил, как она сидела на Савамуре, как тот снял ее, когда стало совсем жарко, как обтягивала футболка его великолепный пресс, щупать и щупать…   
  
Господи, о чем он только думает?!  
  
Дайшо потряс головой, прогоняя ненужные мысли из головы. Спать, срочно спать. Завтра он отвезет эту куртку ее хозяину, торжественно вручит, стараясь не смотреть в глаза, а потом уедет и больше никогда не вернется, и так будет лучше для всех.  
  
И больше никогда не будет пить с теми, кто пьет с Куроо.  
  


***

  
Проснулся он рывком, хватая ртом воздух; он будто бы все еще чувствовал сильную ладонь Савамуры на своем члене. Это уже не шло ни в какие ворота: ему и раньше снились такие сны, но в них не было знакомых лиц, а следовательно, не возникало и проблемы, как с этими лицами потом в реальности общаться. Не то чтобы он планировал много общаться с Савамурой — занести ему куртку, и все, больше их ничто не связывает. Можно даже курьером отправить. Но странное дело — Дайшо не хотел встречаться с ним снова, но при этом не мог не думать о том, как тот на него отреагирует. Тем ли жадным взглядом, той ли улыбкой, от которой волоски на шее вставали дыбом; а может, снова полезет целоваться?  
  
Целоваться с Савамурой Дайшо тогда понравилось, глупо было отрицать очевидное.  
  
Он вылез из душевой кабинки, пригладил влажные волосы и завис перед зеркалом — на изгибе шеи отчетливо виднелся темный след от засоса, одного из многих, щедро отсыпанных ему в тот вечер. Дайшо тронул его пальцем и прикрыл глаза, снова невольно представляя себе и ладонь, и дыхание в затылок, и отчетливый чужой стояк между ягодиц. Снова накатило возбуждение, и он встряхнулся: ползти в душ второй раз за утро не хотелось.  
  
Он просто поедет и разберется со всем этим. Завтра. Можно бы и сегодня, Карасуно ночевали в гостинице на окраине и наверняка еще не разъехались, но Дайшо решил дать себе поблажку — ехать к Савамуре в таких растрепанных чувствах было по меньшей мере неразумно.  
  


***

  
Здание школы Карасуно Дайшо нашел не сразу, пришлось побродить по окрестностям — господи, какая глушь, как здесь вообще можно жить? — зато с Савамурой столкнулся практически у входа. Выглядел тот неважно, будто не выспался, но посветлел лицом, едва завидев Дайшо и свою куртку в его руках.  
  
— О, привет! Спасибо, что завез, я уже гадал, кому звонить и спрашивать. Только не говори, — Савамура нахмурился, — что ты ехал в такую даль только за этим.  
  
Дайшо презрительно фыркнул, тем самым избавив себя от унизительной необходимости отвечать.  
  
— Еще скажи, что я думал оставить себе ее как трофей — как же, куртка с плеча самого Савамуры Дайчи, капитана команды, порвавшей национальный турнир!  
  
— Да уж прямо порвавшей, — махнул рукой Савамура, явно польщенный. — Было нелегко. Жаль, что вы не прошли, я слышал, у Нохеби интересный стиль. Было бы здорово сыграть вместе.  
  
Дайшо внимательно смотрел на него, ища взглядом малейшие признаки неловкости — в самом деле, нельзя же так непосредственно болтать с парнем, которого чуть не трахнул двумя днями ранее? Или он просто мало знает Савамуру, и это для него в порядке вещей?  
  
— Хорошо посидели позавчера, — осторожно сказал он. — Как впечатления?  
  
Савамура пожал плечами.  
  
— Голова ныла немного. А так-то все классно было, знаешь, я и не думал, что Ойкава умеет петь. Он полон сюрпризов.  
  
Как и ты, мрачно подумал Дайшо. Он не знал, что и думать — если самым ярким впечатлением Савамуры от того вечера стало пение Ойкавы, то, пожалуй, и в самом деле не стоило тащиться в такую даль. Целоваться к нему точно уже не полезут.  
  
От этой мысли в груди засвербило разочарование — хотя, казалось бы, что ему этот инцидент?  
  
Савамура принял куртку из его рук, задев ладонью запястье Дайшо — тот едва удержался, чтобы не отшатнуться, руку обожгло как огнем.  
  
— Спасибо еще раз, — серьезно кивнул Савамура, глядя почему-то ему за плечо. Или на плечо. Дайшо непроизвольно подтянул и без того глухой ворот водолазки повыше.  
  
— Не за что, — сухо ответил он. — Удачи с экзаменами.  
  
Савамура снова кивнул, не отводя взгляда. Меж бровей у него залегла складка, придав лицу озадаченное выражение; это было даже мило, но Дайшо одернул себя: он прояснил все, что хотел, надо закрыть тему и просто двигаться дальше.  
  
Разумеется, именно так он и сделает.  
  


***

  
Дайчи лежал на кровати, смотрел в потолок и пытался привести мысли в порядок.  
  
Снов своих он никогда не помнил — вставал по будильнику, четко и сразу, и все смутные картинки выветривались из головы еще до того, как он успевал дойти до душевой. Одноклассники иногда собирались кучками и шушукались, обсуждая свои то кошмары, то приключения, то — особенным шепотом — симпатичных девочек разной степени раздетости. Дайчи пожимал плечами и шел мимо. Девочки ему точно никогда не снились, и он подозревал, что это неспроста, однако заморачиваться по этому поводу просто не было времени — учеба и тренировки перетягивали на себя все внимание.  
  
Последние три ночи помнились ему хорошо, хотя картинка все еще оставалась смутной — и при этом неизменной. Во сне он видел под собой чье-то тело — худощавое, гибкое, оно вызывающе прогибалось, блестело капельками пота в тусклом свете потолочных ламп, и Дайчи касался его, оглаживал ладонями обнаженную кожу, трогал ее губами, вбирал в рот, оставляя отметины — мой, мой, и вот здесь еще мой, проводил носом по шее, по линии волос, вжимался всем собой и чувствовал, что ему отвечают, что подаются в ответ, и голова кружилась от этого сногсшибательного ощущения так, что не будь это сном, он кончил бы, даже не сняв штанов.  
  
Это ведь был сон, верно?  
  
Дайчи задавался этим вопросом вот уже третье утро и ни разу не смог однозначно на него ответить. Картинка была слишком реалистична для сна и слишком абсурдна для воспоминания: не в его привычке было зажимать людей в слабо освещенных помещениях, выцеловывать им шею и… все остальное.   
  
Пора было что-то с этим делать.  
  


***

  
В любой непонятной ситуации Дайчи шел к Суге, так что тот почти не удивился, когда Дайчи выложил ему все, что беспокоило — может, разве что за исключением некоторых подробностей вроде капелек пота и стояка. Хотя ладно, про стояк он тоже сказал, можно подумать, они с Сугой первый день знакомы.  
  
Как всегда, Суга выслушал его без малейших признаков удивления, лишь под конец головой покачал.  
  
— Это ведь началось после той вечеринки?  
  
— Но я почти не пил тогда, — запротестовал Дайчи. — Да и если бы перебрал, ничего ужасного ведь не случилось бы. Я держу себя в руках в любом состоянии.   
  
Суга только вздохнул — с какой-то непонятной тоской во взгляде.   
  
— Ну, я бы сказал, в нетрезвом состоянии ты ведешь себя все-таки не совсем… обычно. У тебя, как бы так выразиться… стираются границы личного пространства.   
  
— То есть я пристаю к людям?  
  
— Не то чтобы это плохо, — тут же поправился Суга и почему-то покраснел. — То есть ты не делаешь ничего серьезного, просто немного выходишь за рамки… дружбы. В определенном смысле это даже мило.   
  
— Но я точно помню, что не напивался тогда до потери контроля!   
  
Суга снова посмотрел на него, и Дайчи невольно сник.  
  
— Или… напивался? Суга?  
  
Хотел ли теперь Дайчи об этом знать?  
  
— Постарайся все-таки вспомнить, — переключился Суга, и Дайчи послушно поднапрягся.  
  
Да ну, не могло такого быть, в тот вечер он действительно хорошо держал себя в руках. Они сидели в отличной компании, вперемешку с другими командами, к вечеру большая часть народу разбрелась, и остались только капитаны, как самые стойкие. Ойкава завладел микрофоном, голос у него оказался очень даже неплохой; Кита что-то задумчиво рисовал в блокноте, Бокуто и Куроо вполголоса обсуждали что-то, понятное только им одним. Терушима счастливо спал лицом в салате, его рыжие волосы мешались с зелеными листьями так художественно, что никто не посмел их разделить — а может, и что вернее, всем было слишком лень. Дайшо — кто его вообще пригласил, Дайчи не помнил — подперев голову руками, отстраненно смотрел куда-то в стену, то ли музыку слушал, то ли медитировал. Сам Дайчи сидел плечом к плечу с Ушиджимой, перебрасываясь с ним замечаниями по поводу игры — Ушиджима рассказывал про прошлогодний чемпионат, Дайчи делился впечатлениями недавнего, и так это все было уютно, так по-домашнему, что даже немного клонило в сон. А потом Куроо достал бутылку без этикетки, сказал что-то про второе дыхание и разлил всем присутствующим. А потом…  
  
Потом они еще посидели и разошлись по домам. Кажется.  
  
Кажется, в «посидели и разошлись» Суга не поверил — если судить по его лицу. Очень тревожное было лицо.  
  
— Куроо, говоришь, — озабоченно сказал он. — Без этикетки? А разливал сам?  
  
Очень скоро Дайчи пришлось признать, что да, повод для провала в памяти у него все-таки есть.  
  
— Но я же не мог вот так просто… ох, — он обхватил голову руками. — Наверняка же… по обоюдному согласию?  
  
— Обоюдному, обоюдному, — поспешил успокоить его Суга. — Я в тебя верю. Да и вспомни, кто там был — того же Ушиваку без согласия попробуй залови.  
  
С этим действительно нельзя было не согласиться. Но мог ли это вообще быть Ушивака? Кто это вообще мог быть?  
  
Дайчи в упор не помнил, и его это пугало до чертиков.  
  
— Больше ни капли в рот не возьму, — простонал он, запустив руки в волосы. — Суга, что делать? Я не могу так просто забыть то, что я забыл… ох. Я должен выяснить, кто это был. С кем я был. И был ли вообще, — подумав, добавил он; этот вариант тоже нельзя было исключать.  
  
— И как ты собрался это выяснять? Звонить парням и спрашивать, эй, привет, ты случайно не помнишь, мы с тобой на днях не дрочили друг другу в туалете?  
  
— Перестань, пожалуйста, — глухо попросил Дайчи, закрыв лицо руками. — Не знаю. Я ничего не помню же, ни цвета волос, ни одежды, только шея эта чертова с засосом, я будто до сих пор ее в руках чувствую.  
  
— Тогда решено, — Суга хлопнул его по плечу, и Дайчи, вздрогнув, поднял голову. — Надо ехать и выяснять на месте. Не потрогаешь — не поймешь, так?   
  
Идея была не лишена здравого смысла, но боги, как же не хотелось претворять ее в жизнь.  
  
— Я поеду с тобой, — успокаивающе сказал Суга, и у Дайчи немного отлегло от сердца.  
  


***

  
Джозенджи по очевидным причинам решили сразу отмести: Дайчи даже по пьяни не мог приставать к бессознательному телу. Поэтому сразу после уроков они вдвоем поехали в Шираторизаву.  
  
Им повезло: возле ворот они сразу встретили Гошики, который при упоминании Ушиджимы оживился и согласился провести их в общежитие. Ушиджима спустился в шлепках, широких черных штанах и светлой футболке без принтов. Дайчи настолько привык видеть его закованным в соревновательную ауру, что совсем не мог сопоставить две картинки.  
  
— Савамура, ты хотел меня видеть.  
  
— Привет, — Дайчи пожал крепкую руку. — Как впечат…  
  
— Ой, какие люди! — через перила лестницы перегнулся Тендо Сатори. — Я расстроен, что вы меня не позвали.  
  
Суга сжал губы. Дайчи тоже напрягся.  
  
— Тендо, — Ушиджима обернулся. — Нам нужно поговорить, будь добр, подожди меня в другом месте.  
  
Дайчи кивнул. Капитанам нужно порешать свои капитанские дела, Тендо. Только тебя здесь не хватало. Но тот закинул руки за голову и вприпрыжку сбежал по ступенькам.  
  
— Мне кажется, что вы будете без меня обсуждать очень интересное.  
  
Суга вздохнул и улыбнулся.  
  
— Может, и будем, но это касается только нас троих. Поэтому не мог бы ты пойти погулять?  
  
Тендо склонил голову.  
  
— Не понял?  
  
— Тендо, — не выдержал Дайчи. — Если Ушиджима решит, что тебе стоит об этом знать, он расскажет.  
  
— Так он всегда мне все рассказывает, — заметил Тендо. Ушиджима кивнул, подтверждая. Дайчи мысленно хлопнул себя по лицу.  
  
— Хорошо, — он переглянулся с Сугой, и тот пожал плечами. — Скажи, как ты себя чувствовал после караоке?  
  
— Нормально. Я же почти не пил.  
  
— Вы про настоечку Куроо? — вмешался Тендо. — Не подумал бы, что у тебя, Савамура, такая низкая устойчивость к алко…  
  
Суга зашипел на него. Они разговаривали в холле, где сидящий за стойкой вахтер поглядывал в их сторону.   
  
— Да, я уже это выяснил, — Дайчи почесал затылок. — И раскаиваюсь за то, что натворил.  
  
— Какие проблемы, Савамура, — сказал Ушиджима. Кажется, прошедшим вечером он не был обеспокоен. — Мне не тяжело было нести тебя в такси.  
  
— Такси, да? — едва скрывая облегчение, переспросил Дайчи. Если Ушиджима считал самым большим происшествием именно это, то дальше можно было даже не спрашивать.  
  
— Все равно мне крайне неловко за свое поведение. Прошу прощения, и спасибо, что позаботились обо мне, — Дайчи поклонился, едва сдерживая улыбку. Это был не Ушивака.  
  
— Все в порядке.  
  
— Погодите, — Тендо переводил подозрительный взгляд с Дайчи на Сугу. — Вы думали, что произошло что-то похуже? И поэтому поехали выяснять это лично, когда можно было обойтись сообщением? Мне кажется, это немного слишком для одной только благодарности. Что же случилось тем вечером? Хм-м-м?  
  
Он вперил свои огромные любопытные глаза в Дайчи — догадливый монстр, вот уж точно — и тот отвел взгляд, не выдержав. Суга рассеянно хмыкнул.  
  
— Откуда только у тебя такие мысли? Стыдиться можно не только чего-то непристойного, — и он подхватил Дайчи под локоть. — Спасибо, что уделили время.  
  
И стремительно увел его подальше от любопытства Тендо.  
  


***

  
В Сейджо они попали на тренировку — Ойкава как раз отрабатывал свою убойную подачу, и Дайчи просто залип на его движениях, плавных и стремительных, а в ушах словно наяву звенел рев с трибун, неизменно сопровождавший каждую из этих подач. Все-таки удивительно, что им удалось вырвать в том матче победу — Карасуно тогда были и вполовину не настолько сильны, как сейчас.  
  
Ойкава наконец заметил гостей; подошел, небрежно сунув руки в карманы.  
  
— Привет?  
  
— Привет, — больше сказать было особо и нечего, но Суга пнул его под коленку, и Дайчи вспомнил, что они репетировали.  
  
— Ойкава, — сказал он, озабоченно нахмурившись, — а ну повернись спиной. Кажется, у тебя на воротник что-то налипло, какая-то дрянь. Дай я сниму.  
  
Тот беспокойно крутанулся, вывернул шею, силясь посмотреть.  
  
— Где? Здесь? Оно живое?  
  
— Ты так не достанешь, — Дайчи покачал головой. — Повернись, я помогу.  
  
Ойкава смерил его подозрительным взглядом, но шею все-таки подставил.  
  
— Надеюсь, эта дрянь отстирывается, — пожаловался он. — Ну, что там?  
  
Дайчи его не слушал — и не слышал. Он провел кончиками пальцев по воротнику бело-зеленой олимпийки, затем тронул кожу на шее — теплую, гладкую — и положил на нее ладони. Прислушался к себе: чувство было странное, он силился и не мог понять, что не так. Кажется, все было так. Вот черт.  
  
— Суга, — упавшим голосом сказал он. — Кажется, я нашел. Вроде бы. Не знаю. Похоже, но...  
  
— Так, это уже странно, — Ойкава вывернулся из-под его рук и на всякий случай отступил на шаг, нервно поправляя воротник. — Что вы вообще здесь делаете, кстати?  
  
Дайчи понял, что выбора нет — если он хочет что-то узнать, придется действовать напрямую.  
  
— Ойкава, — сказал он, — скажи, ты с кем-то целовался в тот вечер? В караоке, когда отмечали Национальные.  
  
Ойкава вспыхнул мгновенно, до самых кончиков ушей; но тут же взял себя в руки и надменно вздернул нос, глядя на Дайчи и Сугу сверху вниз. В сочетании со все еще красными ушами выглядело это комично, но Дайчи не было смешно. Его тревожные подозрения только что обрели под собой почву.  
  
— Да. Да, целовался. Не знаю, что ты думаешь на этот счет, — и голос Ойкавы даже почти не дрожал, — но будь уверен, я ничуть этого не стыжусь. Хочешь, — и тут он наклонился к Дайчи, сверля его почти сумасшедшими глазами, — повторю?  
  
Дайчи отступил на шаг, судорожно пытаясь понять, что ему делать. Суга за спиной предательски молчал, видимо, предоставив ему всю инициативу.  
  
— Давай, — обреченно сказал Дайчи. В конце концов, зря он, что ли, тащился сегодня в Сейджо?  
  
Ойкава выпрямился, небрежно поправил прическу и обернулся.  
  
— Ива-чан! На минутку?  
  
Ивайзуми подошел — как всегда, серьезный до жути. Он оглядел сборище, остановился на Ойкаве и нахмурился — и, видимо, увидел в его лице что-то такое, из-за чего сделал шаг вперед, почти заслонив Ойкаву плечом, каким-то почти защитным жестом.  
  
— Что случилось?  
  
Ойкава бросил на Дайчи еще один взгляд — теперь уже решительный, повернулся к Ивайзуми и отчаянным рывком впился в его губы. Ивайзуми не сопротивлялся, вид у него был ошарашенный; но очень скоро его рука поползла Ойкаве на спину и принялась поглаживать между лопаток.  
  
Дайчи стоял и смотрел, не в силах двинуться с места. К счастью, с ним был Суга — тот осторожно потянул его за плечо.  
  
— Поехали, — серьезно сказал он, но в его тоне чувствовалась смешинка. — Мне кажется, здесь мы все прояснили.  
  


***

  
— Придется ехать в Токио, — озвучил наконец неизбежное Дайчи.  
  
Они с Сугой переглянулись, думая, очевидно, об одном и том же — точнее, об одних и тех же.  
  
— Я даже не знаю, — медленно сказал Суга, — кто из них более... менее благоприятный вариант.  
  
Дайчи, кажется, знал. От одной мысли о том, что это мог оказаться Куроо, у него засосало под ложечкой.  
  
— Поехать с тобой? — спросил Суга, тревожно глядя на него. — Что-нибудь придумаем, как в Сейджо.  
  
— Не надо как в Сейджо, — пробормотал Дайчи; предание было слишком свежо, он не был уверен, что готов к новым откровениям из личной жизни бывших соперников. — Я сам поеду, отпрошусь с уроков и поеду. Что я как маленький, в конце концов. Нужно с этим всем разобраться.  
  
Что он станет делать, разобравшись, Дайчи так и не придумал.  
  
— Хорошо. Я, если что, прикрою, — с готовностью ответил Суга.  
  


***

  
Дайчи храбро сел на поезд до Токио. Суга за окном поднял вверх сжатый кулак, и Дайчи кивнул в ответ.   
  
Суга постарался добыть для него всю возможную информацию: адреса школ, телефоны, запасные контакты и даже почту Киты Шинске. В нем Дайчи сомневался еще меньше, чем в Ушиджиме. Еще во время матча он заметил, что они не только очень похожи капитанскими качествами, но и находятся примерно в одной весовой категории. Поэтому только попытавшись представить под собой гибкого Киту, Дайчи сразу отмел этот вариант. Но для порядка стоило и у него уточнить.  
  
«Привет! Это Савамура Дайчи из Карасуно. Мы были в караоке неделю назад…» — Дайчи завис, не зная, что писать дальше. Он подозревал, что Кита, как и Дайчи, не из тех, кто будет ходить вокруг да около, и сразу поймет, в чем дело. Если, конечно, он не пробовал ту же настойку, что и Дайчи. По крайней мере, ему хотелось верить, что в их компании хоть кто-то должен был сохранить здравый рассудок и отвести Терушиму в отель.  
  
Дайчи вздохнул и продолжил:  
  
«...Я перебрал немного тем вечером и мало что помню. Я хочу узнать, не делал ли я что-то странное, скажем, не приставал ли к тебе. И если да, я прошу прощения за несолидное поведение».  
  
И, не дав себе времени передумать, отправил.  
  
Ответ пришел практически мгновенно, Дайчи даже не успел убрать телефон в карман.  
  
«Здравствуй, Савамура!» — писал Кита. — «Мы отлично посидели тем вечером, но если бы ты приставал ко мне, я бы заметил. Спасибо, что пригласил нас. Надеюсь, мы еще встретимся не только на волейбольной площадке».  
  
Дайчи почувствовал себя странно неловко, читая пропитанное теплом сообщение. Кита показался ему закрытым и заботящимся только о своей команде капитаном. Но, судя по ответу, он не против был открыться кому-то и за пределами своего круга общения. Возможно, Дайчи упустил что-то из их разговора тем вечером.  
  
«Спасибо! Я тоже надеюсь, что мы еще увидимся. Хотя бы на следующих национальных, когда новая Карасуно снова обыграет Инаризаки» — Дайчи азартно улыбнулся, и Кита не заставил себя ждать:  
  
«Я знаю, что ты это говоришь не из-за самонадеянности. И смею заверить, что игра для твоих кохаев не будет простой».  
  
Дайчи знал, что это не пустые слова.  
  
Так они благополучно переписывались до самого Токио, и Дайчи почти забыл о том, что ему предстоит в столице. Или так ему казалось.  
  


***

  
Где Бокуто, мог знать только Акааши — он всегда все про него знал. Дайчи не сомневался, что он в курсе даже того, случилось ли с Бокуто в тот вечер что-то выходящее за рамки приличий — а ведь Акааши даже на капитанское афтепати не оставался. Но спрашивать у него об этом было бы крайне неразумно, в этом Дайчи тоже ничуть не сомневался.  
  
— Бокуто-сан на пробежке, — Акааши указал рукой на небольшой парк прямо за корпусом школы. И добавил загадочно: — Позаботьтесь о нем, пожалуйста.  
  
Дайчи благодарно кивнул, решив не вдумываться, и двинулся в указанном направлении, готовясь к тому, что за Бокуто придется побегать.  
  
Бегать не пришлось вообще: Бокуто сидел прямо на траве, рядом с пешеходной дорожкой, подпирая спиной дерево, и посапывал так сладко, что Дайчи позавидовал — сам он так ни разу и не спал нормально с той самой вечеринки в караоке. Но время поджимало, ему надо было еще успеть в Некому, а потом на вечерний поезд, если он не хотел ночевать в Токио — а он не хотел ночевать в Токио, поэтому наклонился и потеребил Бокуто за кроссовок. Бокуто зевнул и перевалил голову на другое плечо, едва шевеля губами, как будто звал кого-то по имени. Но времени вдумываться и вслушиваться все-таки не было, поэтому Дайчи решительно потряс его за плечо.  
  
— Бокуто! Эй, Бокуто!  
  
Бокуто глянул на него осоловело, промаргиваясь, как будто не узнав — а может, и в самом деле не узнав, но тут его лицо посветлело, сонное выражение перетекло в живую улыбку, и сам он весь ожил, зашевелился, заерзал, выдергивая из-под себя какие-то сучки, и попытался подняться — но охнул и привалился обратно к дереву с видом смертельно больного человека. Дайчи смотрел на него с тревогой; то ли выделывается, то ли и впрямь что-то неладно.  
  
— Ты в порядке?  
  
— Плохая была идея — спать сидя, — пожаловался ему Бокуто. — Вроде и помню, а каждый раз почему-то само собой получается — ну, знаешь, как это бывает, ты бежишь-бежишь, бежишь-бежишь, а потом просто падаешь — и хорошо! А потом просыпаешься, и все болит…  
  
Дайчи знал, как это бывает, знал, что с этим делать, и, кажется, только что придумал очередную подводку.  
  
— Ложись на скамейку, животом, — скомандовал он. — Акааши попросил меня о тебе позаботиться.  
  
Бокуто, уже укладываясь, взволнованно вздернул голову.  
  
— Акааши? А почему он сам…  
  
— Кто-то же должен присматривать за командой, — пояснил Дайчи; на него снизошло вдохновение. — Без капитана дисциплина совершенно разбалтывается, поверь, я знаю, о чем говорю. Авторитет играет большую роль. Акааши, конечно, не ты, но тоже справляется неплохо.  
  
— Акааши такой, — довольно закивал Бокуто, очевидно расслабившись, и наконец принял относительно неподвижную позу, уложив голову на сложенные руки. То, что надо.  
  
Дайчи придвинулся ближе, почесал подбородок в задумчивости, потом решительно оседлал бедра Бокуто. Тот ойкнул от неожиданности, и Дайчи прихлопнул его рукой по широкой спине.  
  
— Тихо. Будет немного больно, потерпи, станет легче.  
  
Бокуто снова завозился под ним, чихнул, попытался обернуться, но Дайчи, начиная терять терпение, просто надавил рукой ему на затылок, заодно откинув с него волосы — на пробежке знаменитая укладка изрядно растрепалась. Открылась шея — широкая, мощная, красивая. Определенно красивая. Определенно…  
  
Дайчи потряс головой, возвращая мысли в нужное русло. Да, кажется, он открыл в себе фетиш на мужские шеи, всегда полезно узнавать о себе что-то новое, но это не повод отвлекаться. Нужно разобраться с тем, с чем он сюда приехал.  
  
Уже разминая закаменевшие мышцы на плечах Бокуто, Дайчи отвлеченно размышлял, насколько изменится его жизнь, когда он поймет, кто же виновник всей этой запутанной истории. Хотя, наверно, виновник все-таки он сам — Суга был прав, не стоило так напиваться. Дайчи вообще был сторонником предельной ясности и честности в любых отношениях, и сложившаяся ситуация его напрягала, давила на плечи эмоциональным грузом. Каково, интересно, сейчас тому парню, кем бы он ни оказался?  
  
И, кажется, это все-таки был не Бокуто, потому что иначе что-то бы уже прояснилось — скрывать мучившие его чувства Бокуто не умел совершенно. А сейчас он был полностью расслаблен, тихонько пыхтел от каждого сильного движения рук, а в какой-то момент протяжно, удовлетворенно застонал — да так, что Дайчи чуть не подпрыгнул от неожиданности.  
  
Нет, это совершенно точно был не Бокуто. Такой стон он бы запомнил.  
  
Это тревожно сужало круг подозреваемых.  
  


***

  
Как бы невзначай зайти за спину Куроо возможности не было никакой — тот чуял подвох еще на подходе и, тоже как бы невзначай, все время оказывался к Дайчи лицом. Они покружили друг напротив друга какое-то время, успели обсудить экзамены, сложности выбора нового капитана, погоду и даже Бокуто, прежде чем Дайчи понял, что так у него ничего не выйдет.   
  
— Куроо, — решился он наконец пойти ва-банк. — Могу я попросить тебя об одолжении?  
  
— Выкладывай, — великодушно сказал Куроо, театрально возложив руку на грудь. — Ты ведь знаешь, я всегда готов помочь ближнему.  
  
— О двух одолжениях, — подумав, уточнил Дайчи. — Второе — не рассказывай никому о том, как именно мне помогал.  
  
— Заинтриговал, — присвистнул Куроо. — Полагаю, первое одолжение — нечто крайне постыдное и неприемлемое в современном обществе. Или лично для тебя? Охо, становится все интереснее! Но ты можешь на меня положиться, ни одна живая душа не узнает о том, что сегодня произойдет в этом спортзале.  
  
— Я рад, что смогу тебя развлечь, — сухо сказал Дайчи. — Повернись ко мне спиной.  
  
— Так и думал, — пробормотал Куроо, но ерепениться не стал — плавно развернулся, повел плечами, рисуясь. Дайчи посмотрел ему в затылок — на уровне своих глаз. Нет, конечно, он смог бы дотянуться губами до шеи при таком раскладе — он почему-то совсем забыл про их разницу в росте — но такое он точно бы запомнил. Хотя… может быть, во сне им удалось найти вариант?  
  
— Ну-ка сядь, — скомандовал он, и Куроо послушно сел на пятки, даже обернуться не попытался. Видимо, и в самом деле был заинтригован.  
  
Дайчи тоже присел и положил руки ему на расслабленные плечи. Зажмурился, восстанавливая в памяти картинку, потом открыл глаза, сличая с реальностью. Провел большим пальцем по изгибу шеи, там, где во сне — или все-таки наяву? — оставил темную отметину; кожа Куроо была чистой, безо всяких следов.  
  
Что из того, что он помнил, было правдой?  
  
— Савамура, — низкий голос Куроо звучал доброжелательно, но сквозила в нем еще какая-то нотка, Дайчи не мог определить ее наверняка. — Давай-ка кое-что проясним. Ты сидишь за моей спиной, лапаешь меня за шею и дышишь в затылок так, будто добирался до Токио пробежкой. Что дальше? Ты собираешься меня поцеловать?  
  
Дайчи ответил не сразу — прислушивался к себе, к ощущениям, ворошил в памяти тот смутный образ из сновидений. Как и тогда в Сейджо, однозначного ответа не было; но если шея Ойкавы просто была похожа на вид и на ощупь, то шея Куроо лежала в его ладонях непривычно, не так, как помнилось в тот вечер — но так, что убирать рук не хотелось.  
  
Черт. Почему все так сложно.  
  
Тут Дайчи вспомнил, что Куроо задал ему вопрос — и, кажется, на полном серьезе ждет ответа.  
  
— Нет, — наконец ответил он. — Не собираюсь. Извини, — последнее прозвучало двусмысленно, но Дайчи уже махнул рукой на попытки изъясниться корректно. Не с Куроо. Если тот потом будет дразнить его при всех, что ж, имеет право — Дайчи сам это затеял.  
  
— Меня отверг сам Савамура Дайчи, мое сердце разбито, — он не видел лица Куроо, но мог с уверенностью сказать, насколько драматично тот закатил глаза, — но однажды я смогу это пережить. Ты закончил?  
  
— Да, можешь подниматься, — вздохнул Дайчи. — Давай ты не будешь спрашивать, что это все значит?  
  
Куроо наконец обернулся, и в его сощуренных глазах снова мелькнуло что-то странное.  
  
— Ну-ну, — сказал он, приподняв брови. — Теперь ты просишь слишком много, но я сделаю еще одно одолжение. Исключительно ради тебя. Цени!  
  
— Ценю, — кивнул Дайчи. — Спасибо, — совершенно искренне добавил он; объясняться в своих действиях прямо сейчас он был совершенно не готов.  
  
— Обращайся, — великодушно разрешил Куроо, — если снова понадобится помощь в чем-то смутно напоминающем сексуальные домогательства.  
  
И ухмыльнулся широко, как обычно; Дайчи так и не решил для себя, шутил тот или нет.  
  
— Обязательно, — пообещал он, в душе понадеявшись, что больше никогда не понадобится.  
  


***

  
Когда Дайчи вышел из Некомы, уже давно перевалило за полдень. Он понятия не имел, что ему теперь делать: все варианты уже были перебраны. Не мог же он отдрочить в тот вечер кому-то совершенно незнакомому… хотя почему нет, всего-то ведь нужно допиться до нужной кондиции?  
  
Дайчи поморщился от этой мысли. Боги, как же неловко-то.  
  
Вряд ли этот кто-то заявит о себе сам, скорее предпочтет стереть из памяти этот дурацкий эпизод. А раз так, следует поступить так же — забыть и не вспоминать. И больше не пить с Куроо. Никогда.  
  
Вот только забыть никак не получалось — по иронии, именно ту часть вечера, которая помнилась хуже всего.  
  
От безнадежности он еще раз прокрутил в голове ту самую картинку: вот Куроо о чем-то шушукается с Бокуто, тот согласно кивает; вот Терушима в салате, спит без задних ног, тут ошибки быть не может; вот Ойкава с микрофоном, вот Ушиджима, вот Дайшо…  
  
Дайшо.  
  
Почему он не подумал о нем раньше?  
  
Дайчи сверился с часами. Затем открыл на телефоне навигатор, набрал маршрут и сверился с часами еще раз. Академия Нохеби не так далеко, он как раз успеет заглянуть туда, найти Дайшо, прояснить ситуацию и спокойно сесть на поезд до Сендая — если, конечно, не будет задерживаться.   
  


***

  
Дайшо он нашел быстро, у входа в один из корпусов — тот стоял лицом к автомату с напитками, точнее, уткнувшись в него лбом, и, кажется, никого и ничего вокруг себя не слышал. Сумка стояла рядом с автоматом, олимпийка была брошена поверх, вырез футболки открывал все, что было необходимо, и сердце Дайчи внезапно забилось сильнее.  
  
Он пошел вперед, стараясь не шуметь, и с каждым шагом на него волнами накатывало странное ощущение сюрреальности происходящего — две картинки накладывались одна на другую: силуэт перед ним в косых лучах закатного солнца, силуэт перед ним в густой прохладной темноте мужского туалета. Дайчи неслышно подошел, оглаживая взглядом тощую шею в вырезе футболки, снова оценивая, сравнивая, примеряя — и увидел на светлой коже в изгибе шеи уже побледневшую, но все еще ясно различимую метку. Его, Дайчи, метку.  
  
Сердце ухнуло куда-то вниз — пазл сложился. Две картинки, два силуэта наложились друг на друга, размытые границы обрели невиданную четкость и ясность. В голове тоже прояснилось — точнее, опустело, и одна только мысль мерно, в ритме сердца билась в мозгу — мой, мой, мой.  
  
Господи, как он мог вообще его с кем-то перепутать?!  
  
Дайчи накрыл ладонями его плечи, осторожно, но твердо, и Дайшо дернулся, как от удара током. Закаменел под его руками, не шевелясь, не пытаясь вырваться. Дайчи бессмысленно посмотрел в стриженый затылок, провел по нему носом, не глядя нашел губами метку и поцеловал, ставя этим окончательную точку в своих исканиях.  
  
— Все-таки вспомнил, значит, — процедил Дайшо, не оборачиваясь.  
  
— Вспомнил, — этом отозвался Дайчи и вдруг в самом деле вспомнил — все. Где находится и что делает. И с кем.  
  
Он отшатнулся всем телом, судорожно подбирая слова для извинений, объяснений — вот так наброситься на человека со спины, да что вообще на него нашло!  
  
Дайшо медленно повернулся к нему, и все извинения застряли у Дайчи в горле. Запавшие глаза Дайшо горели дурным огнем, он облизывал искусанные губы и не отводил взгляда.  
  
— Твою мать, Савамура, — выделяя каждое слово, произнес он. — Из-за тебя я не спал три ночи, эти гребаные сны... Я думал, что кончусь. Потом — что это пройдет. А тут ты. Зачем ты пришел? Зачем ты вообще ко мне тогда полез! — его голос все-таки сорвался.  
  
Дайчи оторопело молчал, судорожно пытаясь понять, что делать. Обычно он неплохо находил взаимопонимание с людьми; мог приструнить Танаку и Ною, даже толком не вмешиваясь, одним лишь взглядом. Суга говорил что-то про лицо смерти и тьму в глазах, но наверняка преувеличивал. Он мог подбодрить ребят, настроить их на победу, смотивировать на тренировки и саморазвитие — опять же, одним своим присутствием разряжая обстановку и внушая спокойствие и доверие. Как тогда все благополучно разрешилось с тем же Хинатой и Кагеямой, а потом и с Цукишимой! Суга и на это пытался что-то сказать, но в итоге просто безнадежно махал рукой. В общем, Дайчи вполне обоснованно считал себя харизматичным человеком, наделенным даром разрешения конфликтных ситуаций. Но сейчас…  
  
Он в самом деле не помнил, зачем тогда полез, и все-таки очень смутно представлял себе, зачем сейчас пришел; зато теперь, наблюдая бессильную ярость Дайшо, кажется, понимал, что нужно сделать.  
  
Он шагнул вперед и сгреб Дайшо в объятии; тот трепыхнулся, но несмотря на небольшую разницу в росте, Дайчи определенно превосходил его в силе, и удерживать его было не трудно.  
  
— Отпусти, — прошипел Дайшо растревоженной змеей; делал попытки вырваться, но не очень убедительные, и Дайчи накрыло легким ощущением дежа вю — а вместе с тем и возбуждением. Он снова прижался губами к шее, на этот раз чуть выше, почти у подбородка, и Дайшо внезапно запрокинул голову, подставляясь. Это приободрило; Дайчи прошелся короткими поцелуями наискось, до чувствительного места за левым ухом — боги, откуда он вообще знает, что оно чувствительное, когда только успел? Дайшо сдавленно застонал и выгнулся сильнее, а его руки, вцепившиеся в футболку Дайчи, нырнули ему под мышки и сцепились за спиной.  
  
Они стояли так какое-то время, тискаясь, вжимаясь друг в друга, и Дайчи отчетливо чувствовал стояк Дайшо — да и собственный скрыть было бы сложно.  
  
— Не здесь, — выдохнул Дайшо, отстранился рывком — отвлекшийся Дайчи не успел среагировать — вцепился в руку и потащил куда-то, подхватив другой рукой свою сумку. В такое время ни во дворе, ни в самой школе никого уже не было, но Дайшо, очевидно, был перестраховщиком. Впрочем, Дайчи не особо возражал — быть застуканным на территории чужой школы ему совсем не улыбалось.  
  
Это оказалась какая-то подсобка, заставленная ведрами, швабрами и почему-то лопатами, смутно различимыми в полутьме — лампочки здесь не было, только полосы последних солнечных лучей из-под двери и над ней, высвечивавшие лишь ноги и аккуратно зачесанную набок челку Дайшо. Дайчи, недолго думая, взъерошил ее одним движением, запустив пальцы в мягкие волосы, и получил коленом в бедро, но не смутился — все смущение осталось за дверью. Здесь на него снова накатило ощущение узнавания — как и тогда, вокруг них было темно и тихо, слышно было только их шумное дыхание, и это будто бы отрезало их от всего остального мира, остановило время и предоставило шанс — что-то сделать.  
  
— Так и будешь дразнить? — прошептал Дайшо, обдавая щеку горячим выдохом — и когда снова успел оказаться так близко? Вместо ответа Дайчи стянул с него футболку; вышло неуклюже, та застряла на локтях, но Дайшо с неожиданной ловкостью вывернулся из нее сам — точно старую чешую сбросил, обнажив светлую кожу, обтянувшую выступающие ключицы, маленькие торчащие соски и поджарый живот. Дайчи провел по нему ладонью, чувствуя, как подрагивают напряженные мышцы, запустил руку под резинку спортивных штанов, обхватил стоящий член поверх трусов и потер головку, влажную от смазки даже сквозь ткань. Дайшо то ли охнул, то ли всхлипнул, и подался бедрами вперед, руками вцепился в затылок Дайчи; казалось, все его тело льнуло к прикосновениям, голодное, разгоряченное. Это кружило голову, заводило так, что сдерживаться не было сил — Дайчи толкнул его на полшага вперед, к стенке, резко развернул за плечи лицом к ней и снова перехватил чужой член, уже напрямую, стянув трусы к бедрам. Притерся собственным к заднице Дайшо и задвигал рукой — сильно, в резком темпе, от основания до самой головки, как обычно дрочил самому себе.  
  
Кажется, Дайшо это нравилось — он прогибался в спине так, словно позвоночник у него был резиновый, плевался какими-то междометиями. Дайчи прихватил его свободной рукой за горло, несильно сжав, и почувствовал, как дернулся кадык; а еще — как бешено бьется пульс под пальцами, словно подгоняя его самого. Низ живота свело судорогой от возбуждения, он закусил губу и расставил ноги пошире, повел бедрами — вопреки надежде, штаны не свалились с них волшебным образом сами, а третьей руки у него не имелось.  
  
— Только попробуй убрать руку, — в хриплом голосе Дайшо слышалась угроза.  
  
— Хочешь трахаться через одежду?   
  
— Хочу трахаться, — выдохнул Дайшо, с такой истовой откровенностью, что Дайчи понял: еще немного, и даже такие мелочи жизни его не остановят.   
  
Он все-таки подался назад, быстро освобождаясь от одежды. Его собственный налившийся кровью член ныл, требуя внимания, Дайчи бросил взгляд на задницу Дайшо — отличную, кстати, задницу, крепкую и округлую, где бы найти еще одну руку, чтобы облапать — и вдруг осознал кое-что.   
  
— У меня нет ни смазки, ни резинок, — озвучил он пришедшую в голову беспокойную мысль.  
  
Дайшо удивился настолько, что даже обернулся — его глаза с расширенными зрачками блестели в полутьме, как у хищника, затаившегося в тенях.   
  
— Ты, значит, приехал сюда и полез ко мне, даже не подготовившись?   
  
— Я не знал, что ты так отреагируешь. В смысле, не подумал, что все зайдет настолько далеко.   
  
— У тебя с думаньем вообще неважно, я смотрю? Неуди..   
  
Дайчи ущипнул его за сосок, и Дайшо подавился окончанием фразы.   
  
— Так-то лучше, — кивнул сам себе Дайчи и решительно толкнулся Дайшо между ног. Тот свел бедра теснее, сжимаясь вокруг его члена так, что у Дайчи искры посыпались из глаз. Он двинулся раз, другой, приноравливаясь; ощущения затапливали его волной, хотелось резче, глубже, и он не стал себе в этом отказывать, вцепившись руками в бедра Дайшо так, что наверняка останутся синяки. Дайшо, впрочем, не возражал; его сиплое тяжелое дыхание задавало тон, он подавался навстречу толчкам, быстро поймав ритм, и одновременно дрочил себе, упершись другой рукой в стену. И он же кончил первым; от его гортанного стона Дайчи продернуло сладкой дрожью, и он тоже выплеснулся, заливая спермой внутреннюю сторону бедер Дайшо и наваливаясь на него сзади — потому что стоять сил не осталось.   
  
— Слезь с меня, — в воцарившейся тишине напряженный голос Дайшо прозвучал особенно громко. — Ты тяжелый и раздражаешь.   
  
— Расслабься, — слово сорвалось с губ само, и Дайчи вспомнил, что уже говорил когда-то подобное. Дайшо всхлипнул, кажется, от смеха.   
  
— Ты невыносим, — выстонал он, уткнувшись лбом в стену.   
  
— А ты красивый, — невпопад ответил Дайчи и поцеловал его в затылок, слизывая соленый пот с разгоряченной кожи. Плечи Дайшо вздрогнули.  
  
— Савамура, а где ты сегодня ночуешь?  
  
— Мм. Дома?  
  
Через пару секунд до Дайчи дошло — поезд. У него. Сегодня. Вроде бы.  
  
Нет, можно было сейчас схватить в охапку вещи и рвануть на вокзал, но…  
  
— Кажется, все-таки не дома, — обреченно признался он.  
  
— А где?  
  
— А тебе зачем?  
  
Повисло короткое молчание.  
  
— Не задавай сложных вопросов, — наконец сказал Дайшо. — Просто поехали.


End file.
